kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KHXion14
RoxasXIIILK Hey there Do you have a ~ key on your keyboard? 06:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes lol now you just type 4 of those. ;) 06:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh Well why not just keep the account then be able to read articles and be able to take advantage of the socials as well when you happen to have some free time. If not then no need to appologise it's whatever. No one's being emotionaly scarred here ;) If you decide to stay then great, if not then it was nice knowing ya :D 07:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well you've made another guy friend :D If you're looking for a friend that's a girl FR would definitely be a good candidate as last time I checked she is girl.... last time I checked at least.... *looks on FinalRest's page* YES she is a girl :D lol. Lol really? I've had this laptop for like 3 or 4 years... I keep telling it if it weren't for it having all my itunes on it it would've been chucked in the trash by now XD 08:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty cool :D Hey rather it be a toy than a phone eh lol I'm just lucky mine is reziliant XD it'd be pieces by now XD 08:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea I have a wristband I always wear too. And sure just tell me exactly what part is hard for you. But as it's almost 6 in the morning I am now going to bed cuz I am tired lol XD talk to you later! :D 09:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Help Code EDIT 4: Click on the red link above and paste the code there.}} Userbox FinalRest Hey Alice in Wonderland Infobox I saw! I still reckon you should make a infobox, though. But, if you're happy with that, then here's some tips you might find useful: *Put two equals signs, followed by a title and then another two equal signs to form a title. For example I can't think of a title... turns out like the title of this section! *If you put three apostrophe's at the front of a word and another three at the end, the word will be bolded. For example, Hello turns out like Hello. Talk Bubble Please don't leave a space before you type a message, it really screws up my page. I was wondering, would you like me to help you make you a talk bubble? They make it much easier to contact you. The coding is really easy to understand as well! 05:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, all you need to do is replace the parts of this coding that I have put between the *'s. Okay? So that's the most basic type. If I were to fill it in like this: Then I would get this: Do you get it? For a list of colours look and if you don't have a sprite, then you can use one of mine (look on my userpage) or I can make you one specially. 05:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) How about we meet on the IRC (the wiki chat room)? To get there, go here: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-kingdomhearts. Then type in your name, write what you see in the text box thingy and connect. This way will be much easier to talk to you. 06:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sprite IRC Xion Auroa732 It's great to see you advance greatly in few days, especially on your Talk Bubbles. But if you do insist on using a Pokemon sprite, please add the Category of "User Images" on the bottom. This is a Kingdom Harts Wiki after all, and not anything else. Thanks. 23:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sora Hi there }} Userbox *'id' is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *'id-c' is the color behind the image. *'id-h' this is the height of the box. You can mess with this if you want but just be wary of what you're doing. *'info-c' is the color inside the textbox. *'info-fc' is the color of the text. *'border-s' is the size of the userbox's border. *'info' is the actual text of the box. This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used the clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why I’m encouraging you to think of something original. In the [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] just take out my name and Roxas, put in your username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the 464646). Good luck! ^^ ' to make the box appear }} Good night Hey LegendAqua Hey 13:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|welcome=Hi KHXion14, i'm LegendAqua,but u can call me whatever u want, LA at best :S, anywho, I see ur new to the wiki so i welcome u,i can see that u know FinalRest, anywho in a different note....any chance u wanna join my riddle competition, it's simple and it's fun...so what do ya say? Competition here, all in all(geez this is a big greeting) welcome to the wiki, hope u have fun here!!! }} Riddle 00:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Thank u for joining The Puzzling Aqua, and good to have more people joining!!!!, ok here goes.... A replica? From Sora and Kairi? Is she only a memory? Who am i talking about?}} 00:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=Correct...also could u keep your answers in ur own section(made it so you'll know) in the right place, Thank u.......... also let;s get festive, in start of July..... :S WHat happens in KH1, when Oogie Boogie rolls a 1 X 3?}} Ooggie Boogie 01:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|hint= Ok, this is a hint(u get one for every riddle except duo) anyways... look here http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Oogie_Boogie_(Boss), also tell me the games that u have played(KH only :) ) so i know the range of riddles to give u later....}} Userbox 01:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ohhh and BTW here's my userbox if u want it.... }} 01:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ahhh ok just add this ...onto your userbox place.}} No Problem 02:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|happy= NO Problem......, also u answered my riddle?}} 02:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=In that case can u at least tell me the KH games u played so i know which KH riddles to give u later?}} Re: Riddle 03:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Ok thanks for the info...here goes another one!!!!!.... Name 4 of Xaldin's lances in 358/2 Days}} 03:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Correct now...... An Organisation member AS IF...... Shooting is his specialty.. WHo am i talking about?}} Souleater 04:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|soul= Hey KHXion14 i read that u like Anime, any chance u know an Anime called Soul Eater?}} 04:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Dang.. ohhhh well there is a manga on Soul Eater so u should check it out (Unfortunately i'm not into Manga)}} 04:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|soul= Soul Eater is about Meisters who carry Weapons(Humans that can change into weapons), They collect 99 Kishin souls(evil human souls) and one witch soul to become DeathScythes( Death's own Weapons). The Main characters are Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans(in which Soul is a scythe). Phew ok done.... if u need any more info just ask(i'm addicted to this anime...) }} Re:Riddle 06:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correcto..nice now choose your next puzzle topic...... Japanese Translation or Users riddle?}} 07:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok then then, who is this?...... ロクサス}} 07:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct!!!!!!!!!!!... now a plain if i must do so.... No body, no emotions Lance and Solider Tugging it will drops some prizes sweet!!! Who am i talking about? }} 07:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|hint= OK, soz it was a KH2 riddle ohh well try it anways....Hint: No body = Not Nobody, No emotions = Not Unversed. err if u can't do it ehhh then request for another one....}} 07:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Gaaa forget that one........Ok another A Keyblade A myth of legends Seas of waves rage!!!! What am i talking about?}} 08:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|hint= No....not even close (well on the keyblade part yes but)... it's one of Xion/Roxas' weapons.....hmm NIMBLE eh?}} 08:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now another..... IN Mission 79, name 4 heartless that u can encounter.....}} 10:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct... now hmmm.....this one.... Demyx' sitar A lot of money went into this Raging in here!! Which sitar am i talking about?}} 10:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct... now choose Xanagrams or another Jap translation?}} 10:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Xanagram is when there is any word with X muddled together eg. light + X = Xilght, then all u need to do for the xanagram riddles are rejumble the words then say what i would have said without the x, also keep your messages within your section.. please!!}} 11:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Ok here goes..... Xoixn naxd Raxoxs ..what did i just say?}} 11:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Correct now.....here is another!!! Zexion's Lexicons Hazardous within text Eh? is that ewww gross Which Lexicon am i talking about?}} 11:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Correct, liking my competition?...........eh?....ok now Xigbar's arrowguns Hmmm i think i'm in love With Ultimate......wait no Which arrowguns am i talking about?}} 12:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|sleepy=Correct....*yawns* ok one more cos i gotta sleep..... Luxord's cards Hmmmm it's a long and huge thing eh? *yawns* XVI Tarot...wild ain't it? Which card am i talking about? }} 22:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|hint= Close......ok a hint: It's the 16th of the tarot deck....that's all i got}} 01:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= correct.. now choose your next riddle topic... Halloween or Christmas?}} 02:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|halloween= name any 4 characters(including enemies) within Halloween Town}} 02:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Correct...now another Saix Claymores Ready launch Omega Omega What am i talking about?}} It's above this one .. 06:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Crud forget that anywhos choose... MADNESS or ORGXIII?}} 06:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|madness= HERE GOES NO.....(TRANCED) Nothing.. ohhh nothing is right cos the leader of the nothings?...no Nobodies are here to stay forever or is it 2nd rank no rankings are great aren;t they hahahahahahahahahahahhhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA...(snaps out of it)...who am i talking about?}} 07:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|hint=It must be one person......}} 07:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|incorrect= Incorrect answer was Xemnas "Leader of Nobodies" and "Great" and Xmenas' evil laugh "HAHAHAHA"...ok now Xanagram time Xinox sxwgin hexr kexylbdea... What did i just say?}} 09:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=sorry for the late response...playing 3rd Birthday..anywho's..choose List(HARD) or Xanagram Plain(MediuM)}} 00:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Sorry for the wait...again anywho's here goes... xaNem x3 oxf xAxle's exawpson }} 08:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, now Jap trnaslation time.... who is this?...デブリスフロウ}} 08:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC)|hint= The hint is that he is a status ailment boss, flying though and only in.. 358/2 days}} 08:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now choose once again... MADNESS or X Combo?}} Hold the Riddles for now 09:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Well tell me when u want the riddles again.. Ok!!!}} DarkestShadow Hey There Shes right, don't type a space in front of a sentence, always post in your section, don't forget the cookies... Oh and welcome to the wiki :D 22:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Xion14, welcome to the wiki, I see you've ask my friend FR for some talk sprites from Xion... well if you look here you'll see quite a few... If you need any more help with anything just ask :D 06:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Xion Sprite Help well you just place this file:imagename instead of the http image 07:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) your current bubble where it says image=http://img30.imageshack.us/img30/5262/unled1copyu.png replace http://blahblahblah with image=file:bleh so you'll end up with understand? 08:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) click on the image, then copy the file name at the top of the page 08:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) No Problem no problem... its what I do... also my user box is 08:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Create sections RPG Maniac Yes i like Rpg especially from Japan they are awesome. Hey i just read your page, and i interest on your future that you want go to japan, that's one of my dream too XD . 08:46, 5 July, 2011 (UTC) i see, so did you ever try to draw with manga style, me and my friends were working together on a project to make a comic with manga stlye. oh yeah you have some userbox from another user so i'll give mine too here it's 11:56, 5 July, 2011 (UTC) I see, well good luck on your study then. 13:32, 6 July, 2011 (UTC) Other Users